Skiing in Maine
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: You guys remember the ski trip Clare took to Maine with her Dad and Darcy that was mentioned in Umbrella 1 ? That, and Murder In The Hamptons inspired this story.It's a story that Clare and Eli met during that trip to Maine, they just don't remember it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story I'm working on. How long it is depends on you guys. I'll only take it so many updates before I ask you guys if you want me to continue, or do the whole _(x) reviews and I'll do an update _thing. It'll switch between Clare and Eli for a little bit, until they meet. I had Eli's birthday be March 3rd, so he just turned 13. Clare will be turning 12 that year, but for the moment she's 11. If I make it long enough, I MIGHT have something to do with her turning 12. Like I said. It's all on you guys. I got the idea partly from Murder In the Hamptons since Munro and Aislinn were in it together, and also from the picture that Helen Edwards showed Clare in Umbrella(1)**

**Just so it's easier to understand the order for POVs goes:Narrator, Eli, Clare, Clare/Darcy, Eli, Narrator. After this chapter, it will all be Narrator.**

* * *

He was visiting Maine with his Mom, while his Dad worked.  
She was visiting Maine with her Dad and sister, while her Mom stayed home.

* * *

Eli entered the ski resort, trying to get out of the falling snow. Cece laughed as she brushed the snow out of her son's dark chocolate hair. He batted his Mom's hands away, trying to get her to stop touching his hair. "Mom! You know I don't like my hair to be touched!"Cried the 13 year old.  
It was the middle of March. They had come to Maine as a late birthday party for Eli. He always wanted to ski, so his Mom insisted they got out of the country for it. Bullfrog had to work, so he stayed behind in Toronto, and promised to make it up to him. They'd be there for a week.

* * *

Clare waited on the couch of the resort's lobby as her sister, Darcy, got them some hot chocolate, and their Dad checked in. She smiled at her sister, as she handed her a foam cup with the thick, warm, sweet drink. "Thanks, Darc,"The young 11-year old said.  
Their Father insisted that the middle of March was the best time to come to Maine. There was snow, and not crowded. Most of the people were still in the South, trying to escape the cold. The sisters tried to convince their Mom to go, but she was set on staying home. They'd be there for a week.

* * *

Eli looked around the lobby, curious to see if there were any kids his age. Since it was March, most kids were in school. He smiled a little when he saw a girl around the age of 15, and another one about 11 or 12. They looked like sisters. Eli instantly took a liking to the younger girl. He now regretted letting his Mom dress him in thick black sweatpants and a big puffy black jacket. He would rather be in a pair of thick black skinnies and one of his more fitting jackets, now that he discovered the cute girl.

She looked up to see him looking at her, and they both looked away blushing.

* * *

Clare looked up as she felt someones eyes on her. She saw a cute, goth like, guy starring at her. Her blue eyes met his Green ones for an instant, before they both looked away blushing. Darcy realized her sister's random embarrassment, and looked to where she had been looking, seeing the same goth kid.

Darcy was glad for one reason that their Mom didn't come - She could dress herself and her sister. She had put Clare in a pale pink snow coat that wasn't too big, but enough to keep her warm, pulled her hair out of his normal pony-tail and put a white hat on her with a white snow scarf with blue jeans, and white boots. "You have a crush," Darcy said in a sing-song voice.

"What!" Clare asked, turning to face her sister, her face bright red. Darcy glanced at the goth kid again, then back to her sister. "Him? I don't even know him!" she cried.

"Well go get to know him," she said, when she saw the kid looking at her again. "It's so obvious that he likes you," she added, and pushed her little sister from the couch, toward the boy.

* * *

Eli couldn't keep his eyes off the cute girl, but would look away anytime her or her sister looked at him. He looked over, trying to understand their conversation. They both kept glancing toward him, so he guessed it was about him. He didn't hear the last few things her sister said before she pushed her toward him.

* * *

Both the kids smiled and blushed as Clare finally walked over. "Hi,"she said, shyly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey... "Eli replied back, just as shyly.

"I-I'm Clare"She held out a shaking hand to him.

"El-Elijah. Most people just call me Eli though."He blushed a little more, as he took her hand. Cece always had great timing - She came up behind Eli.

"Hey there baby boy. You making friends already?"She asked with a smile, as she looked at Clare.

"Mom!"Eli groaned at the nickname.

"I'm Clare,"She told his Mom, with a smile.

"Hi Clare. I'm Eli's Mom, Cece," she smiled widely. "Do you live in Maine, or are you visiting?"She asked.

"I'm visiting with my sister Darcy, and My Dad. I like in Toronto,"She explained.

"Your from Canada, too! Maybe you two can be friends longer then the trip! We live in Hamilton. It's only about 50 miles from Toronto. How long are you staying?"She asked.

"A week."Clare smiled at Eli, before turning back to his Mom.

"I love the way fate works," Cece mostly said to herself, before smiling at Clare. "So are we. If you guys want to hang out while your here, you are welcome to."

Clare's Dad joined them. "Clare, Darcy and I want to get right onto the slopes. Do you want to stay here and get settled, or come with us?"He asked.

Clare looked at her Dad, then Eli.

"I'm not getting on the slopes right away,"he mouthed to her.

"I'll stay here. Get settled, and try to warm up. I really don't want to go back into the cold just yet,"she said. He nodded and kissed her head, before joining Darcy, heading out to get their gear.

* * *

The two kids sat on the couch, near the fire place. Cece had gone to unpack then go to the slopes.

"How old are you?" Eli asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"11. I'm turning 12 May 23rd, What about you?" She took a sip of her warm drink as well.

"I just turned 13 about a week ago."

"Oh, so your a big bad teenager?" She teased. He smirked. "Well happy late birthday," she added.

"Thank you,"he replied with a grin.

"Do you have any siblings? I just have my sister, Darcy."

Eli shook his head. "No. It's me, My Mom, and my Dad. My Dad's in Hamilton working. Where's your Mom"he asked.

Clare looked down a little. Eli regretted asking. "She's in Toronto. She didn't want to come. She said it was because she didn't know how to ski,"she explained.

"I don't think half the people here do,"he joked, trying to make her feel better. It worked a little; She smiled but her face fell again."Hey, are you okay?"he asked, setting down his empty Styrofoam cup, looking at her.

She nodded a little. "Yeah. I just... I don't think it was the skiing thing my Mom wanted to avoid... "She said, looking at the remaining Hot Chocolate in her cup.

"What do you mean?"He asked, his thick brows knitting together.

"My parents... They fight sometimes. Well... a lot, actually. They tell Darcy and I nothings wrong, but It just makes me worried,"she confessed, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Eli looked at her, sympathetically. His parents never fought, but he had friends with Parents that had gotten divorced. He didn't even want to bring up that possibility to her. He put his arm around her, and hugged her. He was surprised how open they were to each other, after only knowing each other for a few minutes. Clare cried into his black jacket.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far. I just feel this chapter was right to end here. I'll be working on the next, right after I upload this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the story continues! Note: When I added a song title in bold put it on while you read. I know most the songs I'm going to mention throughout the story wouldn't have been out when they were little, but I still like the songs and think they go well.**

**

* * *

**

Once Clare had got done crying she pulled back, and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I think I kinda soaked you jacket," She said with a giggle. Eli laughed.

"It'll give me excuse to stop being the black snowman," He teased, and pulled off his bigger jacket, leaving him in his 2001 Deadhand concert shirt. He stood up, taking off the black sweatpants. He had black wash jeans underneath. "Ah. now I feel better,"he said, sitting back next to her.

Clare pulled off her scarf, unzipped her pink jacket, taking it off. She had on a white sweater removed her gloves. Eli chuckled a little. She looked up at him. "What?"She asked.

He took her hand, and saw the purity ring. "I guess it's true when they say whites for Virgins,"he teased.

She blushed bright red."So wheres your white?" She asked.

"Exactly."He winked with a smirk.

"Gross!"She said.

"Hey, our parents are gone, maybe I can get rid of your white."He continued to smirk.

She shuddered at the idea. Having sex with someone she just met. She wouldn't even know how. She and her Mom had already had the talk. "Do you not understand what this ring symbolizes? I can't have sex til marriage,"She educated him.

"Then we'll get married. I'm sure there's a chapel around here somewhere,"he kept teasing her.

She just rolled her eyes.

**Secrets - One Republic**

They talked for hours til their parents got home and pretty much had to pull them apart, but not before they made plans. They were both going to be pretty busy for the next few days, but they got permission that Clare would spend the night with Cece and Eli on Friday, which they were both excited for.

* * *

Eli couldn't wait til Friday. He loved skiing, and wished he could do it more. Once Friday rolled around, Clare managed to convince her parents to let her go skiing with Eli and Cece, as long as it was okay with Cece. Of course, Cece was okay with it.

The two of them decided to sled. They got in one sled, Clare in front, Eli in the back, his arms on either side of Clare protectively. They both giggled like crazy on the way down, and ended up falling off the sled at the end, and Clare landed on Eli. She giggled, as she looked down at him. "Hi there,"She teased.

"You sure you don't want to take me up on that marriage offer?"he teased, as he looked up at her.

She giggled more as she brushed her hair from her face. "No marriage,"She told him. He was going to say something to protest, but she leaned down, pressing her lips to his. Eli was shocked when she kissed him, but gladly returned the kiss. Clare heard someone coming down the hill, and pulled back, laying next to him in case it was his mother. It was a good thing she did because Cece stopped a little after him, and saw them laying there, still laughing.

"Did you guys wipe out?"she teased. Eli laughed and nodded.

"C'mon, kids. it's getting late,"She said, as she helped them both up. Eli grabbed their sled, and held it, and also took Clare's hand when Cece wasn't looking.

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel, they got changed. Some how they ended up sleeping in the same bed, and Cece had her own bed. Once Cece fell asleep, Eli slipped out of bed. "Where are you going!"Clare whispered, sitting up.

"Hold on a second,"he said, searching for something. He came back, and sat next to her. He grabbed her right hand, and put something on her ring finger.

She looked at it. It was a silver plastic ring. "I said no marriage,"She teased.

"Not marriage. Just a promise that we'll be friends for a really long time,"he told her with a smile.

"Aww! Eli that's so sweet."She hugged him. "Now lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is our last day together,"She said.

He sighed a little. "I know,"He laid down with her and went to sleep.

* * *

**Jay Sean - Down **

They found out they'd be taking the same flight back, so they got a little longer together, but once the plane landed in Hamilton, and they had their bags, they had to go their separate ways.

Their parents gave them a few minutes alone together, while they got something to drink. The two children were attached to each other, hugging each other tightly. Before their parents got back, Eli leaned down and kissed her before, hugging her again.

"C'mon Clare. We have an hour drive home," Mr. Edwards said. Clare didn't let go.

"Clare. Come on,"Darcy said, pulling at her sister.

Cece also pulled at Eli. "Kids. You'll see each other soon. No worries. Summer is just around the corner,"She assured them.

They let out a sigh, and pulled away from each other. Eli handed Clare a paper with his cell and house number on it. She smiled and hugged him one last time before leaving with his family.

Eli wiped his eyes after she left. His Mom gave him a hug when she realized he was crying. "You'll see her soon, and you'll talk to her on the phone,"She said, trying to sooth him.

* * *

**A/N: This is a few months before Julia.I kinda set it up so that he meets Julia in September of that year. Which is why they loose contact. Note: I know Clare's parents didn't start fighting til Darcy left, but Clare and Eli also didn't meet as pre-teens. I kinda went off storyline.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This MIGHT be the last chapter. I do have other idea for the story. But, I have to get 10 reviews. I had 4 the last time I checked.**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets - One Republic**

Clare woke up from her dream. She had dreamt about when her and Eli met when they were really young. She couldn't believe she had forgot about it. They ended up loosing contact after Summer;

_(Back then)_

Eli was so excited to see Clare. It was summer. She somehow convinced her parents to let her stay with him for 2 weeks over the summer, and then he was going to Toronto with his Dad for work. He was sitting outside, bouncing as he waited for Clare. She was 12 now, so for her birthday her parents got her a cell phone. They had been texting the entire time she was on her way to his place. When he saw her car, and Clare inside, he ran over, bouncing as she got out. She said goodbye to her Mom, grabbed her bag and got out. As soon as she was out, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He waved to Clare's Mom, and pulled her inside. "Where are your parents?"she asked.

"My Mom's asleep, and My Dad is at work,"he told her, and lead her to his room, putting her stuff on his bed and hugged her again. He smiled when he saw she was still wearing the ring he gave her a few months back.

"I'm so glad it's summer!"he said, excitedly.

She grinned as well. "What's the first thing on our agenda?"she asked.

"The thing I've been wanting to do for months,"he said, leaning down, kissing her.

She blushed bright red before kissing him back. "So forward,"She teased.

He grinned. "Damn straight." She hit his arm. "Ow! Abusive! What was that for?"he asked.

"no swearing!"she scolded.

He laughed and shook his head. "Do you want to watch a movie?"he asked.

"Why don't you show me around the _amazing Hamiltion_?"She teased, quoting one of his texts.

He grinned, and left a note for his Mom saying that they went for a walk, and took Clare's hand, walking outside.

While they were walking around, Eli saw Julia. He ran over to her and hugged her. "Julia! This is Clare. The girl from Maine I was telling you about!" He said. "Clare. This is my friend Julia."

Julia and Clare just smiled at each other. "Your pretty,"Clare said to Julia.  
Julia smiled as she ran a hand through her black hair. "Thanks. You are too,"She replied.

Clare got ready to say something, when she heard her Mom calling."Eli, I got to go!"she said kissing his cheek, and waved to Clare before running off.

Eli blushed a little when Julia kissed his cheek. "Maybe she'll except your marriage proposal,"She teased.

Eli shook his head, and laughed.

* * *

Clare smiled at the memory. She got up, and walked to her closet, grabbing a little box from the floor, and opened it. She pulled out the little silver plastic ring, and smiled.

It was the ring Eli gave her all those years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Maybe I'll get more reviews if you guys want more (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got my 10 reviews, So I shall go on. I want you guys to know, since I've had some of my friends who have read this story ask, 'present day' is like.. the age they are now. They aren't like seniors or anything. It could be like something we don't see on the show, but anyway, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. There will be some more present day, but it'll just be a longer chapter.**

**

* * *

**Clare smiled as she looked at the ring. She heard the door, and figured it was Eli. They were suppose to hang out.

She fixed her bed head, white PJ shirt, and blue cotton pants, before she walked down the stairs, and opened the door. Eli smiled at her, still in his PJ's as well - a black tank top and gray sweatpants. He wore little eyeliner, and of course, his hair was still perfect. "Hey sleepyhead,"he greeted as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Clare blushed, and tried to fix her hair.

"I thought I fixed it,"she said. Eli laughed.

"You look perfect. I was kidding, and in a way, playfully calling you lazy."

"Hey! I just woke up like 5 minutes ago! Shut up!"She hit his shoulder, playfully. "I was having an amazing dream,"she added.  
"Oh, and what was this dream about?"he asked.

"A ski trip I went to in Maine when I was 11, when I met this really cute guy, and then spent 2 weeks in the summer with him,"she held up the ring. Eli smirked. He had remembered when he learned her name that she was the one he met when he went to Maine, when he was 13.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years,"he said, taking her hands.

"I can't believe you kept your promise all these years,"she replied.

"Not very well."he sighed.

* * *

**Tonight I love you-The Latency  
**

The two weeks they spent together were amazing. Eli almost thought Clare was actually going to let him 'steal her white', as he said a few months before. Of course, he didn't push her, so the most they did was have a little peck when his Mom wasn't around, and they'd hold hands. They were practically a couple. The last two days they were together, they discussed how hard it would be to be away from each other, after they had been together for so long. It would be a few weeks til they'd see each other, since his Dad needed to be in Toronto mid to late July and it was only early July.

"I can't believe we have to wait over a month to see each other again. I wish you lived like 60 seconds from me, instead of 60 minutes,"Clare said with a sigh.

"Or if I could drive, I could see you whenever I wanted. The second I get my license, I'm going to come see you,"Eli promised, as he held her closer. They were in bed, the last time they would be for a while. "Are you sure you don't want to take me up on the marriage proposal? We could get married and you could move in,"Eli half teased.

Clare giggled, and turned around so that she was facing him. She snuggled into his check. "My answer is maybe. If we ever did, it wouldn't be for many many years,"she said. He laughed. "Lets go to sleep,"She suggested. Eli sighed. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to spend every possible moment he had left with Clare. He nodded, though. She looked beyond exhausted. Eli stayed up. he would sleep when she left. It would pass the time that he had to be away from her.

**Secondhand Serenade- Take me with you**

Clare almost jumped when she saw him still awake in the morning. 'Have you been awake all night?"She asked. He nodded. "You're going to be exhausted, Eli."

He shrugged, and yawned. "I wanted to be awake with you as much as I could. Plus you are so pretty when you sleep,"he told her. She blushed. Eli let go of Clare when he heard his Mom outside his door.

"Morning, kids," She greeted.

"Morning Mom."Eli yawned.

"Good morning, Cece."Clare sat up, and stretched.

"Your Mom said she'd be here about 3. It's Noon now,"Cece said. "I made breakfast when you guys get hungry,"She added, before closing the door.

Eli wrapped his arms back around her. "I don't want you to leave."  
"I don't want to leave. We have 4 hours til I leave. Lets make the most of it."She grinned.

"Ooh. Well there's a lot a can do in 4 hours,"he teased.

She rolled her eyes, and put her long hair back up into a pony tail, and pulled her glasses on. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Eli."

"Not before marriage, right?"he asked. She nodded, getting up, making sure all her stuff was in her bag.

"Lets go get food,"She suggested.

Eli grinned, and got out of bed, taking her hand, and pulled her to the dining room where the food awaited them. They both got bacon, sasuage, pancakes, eggs, and their own drinks. Eli also got his morning apple. They walked out to the living room and sat down, eating, watching TV.

Clare rolled her eyes at his apple addiction, as he ate his apple after he finished the rest of his breakfast. He saw her shake her head, in the middle of taking a bite. "What?"he asked, his mouth full of apple."

"You're going to turn into an apple,"she joked.

They spent the next few hours attached to each other until Clare's Mom called and said she was down the street.

They waited outside, already hugging tightly. Her Mom pulled up."Clare, C'mon. We have to get home!"Her mom called. Clare put her bag in the car, and then hugged Eli again, not wanting to let go.

"Promise me one thing?"she asked.

"Anything,"he said.

"When I leave, go to sleep. You look exhausted,"she said with a smile. He chuckled, and nodded.  
"Promise, and then I'll text you when I wake up,"he said, hugging her tightly one last time before letting her go. They were both crying by the last hug.

* * *

**A/N: Get to 15 reviews and you get a new chapter, so get to reviewing! If I get 20 before the time I get around to updating, and you'll get two updates ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Okay. I have to say I love EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO REVIEWED. I came on, expecting to have maybe 13, 14, or POSSIBLY 15 reviews. I came on to 25! You guys are getting 3 updates as much as I can. I'll do my best, anyway. I'm loosing ideas. After I finish with their childhood story, I may go into present time. I got a question 'if they still talked.' If the person who asked meant, did they keep contact all those years, your question will be answered in this chapter!Little note:I read over chapter four and realized I said that they wouldn't see each other again til Mid to late July, and that it was early July. I meant it was early June and they wouldn't see each other til mid to late July.  
**

**Update:For anyone who reads _mailman_ I'll be updating soon.I've been busy with Stalker/Angel, finishing stalker angel, and writin this. **

**

* * *

**

"I wish I would have kept our original plans to go with My Dad. I probably would have been better off,"Eli said.

_Back then:_

Once Clare left, Julia became Eli's distraction. They were always together. Julia had also spent a few nights. The only difference between Clare and Julia was how far they went;

One day, Julia and Eli were sitting in his room, alone. His Mom went with his Dad to work, so they had the whole house to them self. They were playing 20 questions.

"How old are you?"Eli asked her.

"Just turned 13,"she smiled. "Is Clare your girlfriend?"she asked.

Eli shook his head. "No. I do like her though,"he paused to think about another question. "Do _you _have a boyfriend?"he asked.

She shook her head as well. "Nope. What's the farthest you and Clare have gone?"She asked.

"We kissed. That's it. Mostly just like this,"he leaned over and kissed her the way he would kiss Clare. She blushed. "What's the farthest you've ever gone?"he asked.

She smiled a little. "That was my first kiss,"she admitted. "Would you be willing to go farther? I doesn't have to be just Clare. Anybody."

He nodded."Clare and I made a joke when we first met. She was wearing a purity ring, and she was wearing a lot of white, so I teased her and said that white really was for virgins, and she asked where my white was, and i told her 'exactly'. So I always teased her about 'stealing her white'. I haven't actually _done it _yet, but I am willing,"he explained. "What about you?"he asked.

She nodded. Instead of answering with a question, she just smiled. "I really like you, Eli,"she told him.

"I like you too."Julia leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. They went into a makeout session, and took things _farther._

* * *

Julia and Eli ended up dating. They were head over heels for each other. They would have sex ever once in a while but it wasn't an everyday or ever week thing. When his Dad finally told him that he should start packing for Toronto, he told him he wasn't going.

Him and Clare still texted, but she still didn't tell her about Julia. He couldn't face Clare to tell her. Eventually, he stopped replying to her texts. He liked her, but he was with Julia.

Julia and Eli were together until September, and school got in the way. They still hung out, and they were best friends. Eventually, after 2 years when they were both 15, Sophomores in high school, they got back together. They fought a lot, but they got passed it enough so that when Julia was having problems with her step mom, she moved in.

They didn't fight as much when she moved in, and the sex increased. It was at least a weekly thing. His parents knew and didn't care. Their baby boy was happy,

He was happy. Until they had a big fight;

Eli had made a sarcastic comment about Julia's hair, and she took it offensively, even though he was only joking around.

The fight escalated. They got out everything they'd been holding in since she moved in.

"You're a bitch! There's a reason you never had a boyfriend besides me!"He yelled.

"Oh yeah, because _you _were so experienced when we met. With your younger girl. She was younger, because girls your age weren't stupid enough to try with you!"She yelled back.

"Oh really? Because I remember you telling me a month or so after we started hanging out more that you REALLY liked me, and then you FUCKED me. Now tell me, doesn't that seem a bit SLUTTISH!"

She gasped, and grabbed her purse. "Really? If I'm such a slut then maybe I should just leave!"

"Good! Leave! I don't give a fuck! Go back to your stupid bitch of a step-mom! Maybe she can actually put up with you! I don't even know why I went out with you!"He said. Julia was crying.

"Fine! If that's what you think, then we're through!"She walked out and slammed the door, riding off on her bike.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to just be a poem that I've been wanting to share with you guys. After that update, I'm going to need ideas for what to do in.. I think it'll be chapter 7. **

**Reviews make my day, seriously.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

As I said the words, I knew I couldn't take them back.  
Even if I could, Would I want to?

The pain in her voice, as she said goodbye,  
it ran through me, stabbing me in the heart.  
My mind thought that it would be the last time  
I'd see her.

_Little did I know it'd be permanent._

I got a call on my cell,  
from a frantic mother.  
Her mother.  
She had gotten hit by a car, on her way home.

Pain rushed through me,  
as I blamed myself.  
Her Mom spoke again,  
She wasn't doing well.

I didn't care how mad I was at her,  
I had to see her.  
I had to know she'd be okay.

When I arrived at the hospital,  
I was filled in a little more.  
She was in a coma.  
and the doctors didn't think she'd make it.

I stood by her bed,  
tears flowing freely down my cheeks.  
I apologized, and begged her to open her eyes.  
She didn't.

I asked her, if she heard me,  
to squeeze my hand.  
She didn't.

I told her not to give up.  
I asked her,  
to stay with me, if she loved me.  
She didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys so much! I have 36 reviews so far. I love how into the story you guys are getting. Just as a note, if anyone comments and says that any of these chapters made them cry, or even tear up, it will make my year. I know that sounds weird, but it's my goal to make at least one person cry with this beginning of this is inspired by a review from Alwaysthelovesongs**. **The flash backs were inspired by lannie21 **

**

* * *

**Eli and Clare smiled at each other. "Clare, there's something I have to tell you,"he said, as he took her hand. She looked nervous, but nodded as she sat on the couch with him, still holding his hand.

"What is it?"she asked.

"You remember how I was suppose to come to Toronto with my Dad, the month after you spent the 2 weeks with me?"he asked. She nodded. "I didn't come because I was dating Julia. After you left, her and I started hanging out more, and we ended up... _doing _things. We dated til September, then school got in the way. We waited two more years til we were 15, and went out for about 6 months or so. You know the rest... "he let out a sigh. He was afraid Clare would get pissed, or upset with him. She was first upset, then her emotion changed back to a smile.

"Thank you for telling me,"she said, kissing his cheek.

"Your not mad, or upset?"he asked.

She shook her head. "How can I be upset about something that happened 3 years ago? we were little kids. Plus fate brought us back together, or else we wouldn't be sitting here together,"She explained squeezing his hand, before scooting closer to him, giving him a big hug."Don't you remember what it was like when we first re-met?"she asked.

He nodded. "Too well..."

* * *

_Back Then:_

"Uh oh. I've seen that look before,"Alli said as Clare watched the hearse drive from the parking lot. Clare held her broken glasses that were run over by the hearse, and given back to her by a strange new goth kid.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"she replied as she walked over to the trash can, and tossed out the broken glass and plastic. Alli and her smiled at each other.

"What would KC say?"Alli teased. Clare had momentary forgotten about her boyfriend, KC.

"If he can give the flirty eyes to Jenna, I can to the new kid. It doesn't mean anythings going to happen,"Clare shot back. She still didn't like the way KC and Jenna looked at each other. It was like there was some secret there. Something Clare didn't know.

Clare and KC were fighting again. Usually it wasn't at school, but they were in the hallway, during lunch period, yelling at each other.

"You keep denying that you like her but I see the way you look at her, KC!"Clare yelled.

"Why would it matter! I'm with you! If I wanted to be with her, I would be with her! Why are you sooo convinced I'm cheating on you?"He yelled back.

"Because cheating doesn't just have to be kissing another girl to be cheating. Cheating is also in the heart KC, so if you like her, you ARE cheating!"she shot back.

KC didn't know what else to say. He had never thought of things that way. "Maybe we should end this. We keep fighting, and we only make each other mad,"he said in a softer voice.

Clare's eyes teared up. "Fine."She stormed off, out the doors of Degrassi and down the stairs. Eli had been sitting on the side of the stairs, eating an apple, writing when Clare came out. They still hardly knew each other, but they had English class together. He knew she was dating KC, and shew as grade 10, while he was 11. He saw her run out of the school crying. She almost ran into the street but Eli put down his apple and notebook, and got up, running over to her, grabbing her arm, turning her to face him.

"Clare? What's wrong?"he asked. She was still crying. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled him into a hug, crying into his chest. Eli put his arm around her and led her back to where he was sitting, putting his stuff aside and sat down, pulling her onto his lap."Shh. Shh. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong,"he said, trying to calm her down. She was still crying into his chest, but tried to pull herself together enough to at least tell him what was wrong.

"KC and Jenna have been really flirty ever since she came to the school, and I finally confronted KC that it seemed like they were hiding a secret, and he broke up with me."She got as much out as she could before she started crying again. He held her close, and decided not to say anything. He wasn't use to comforting girls about breakup, so he just decided to be there for her. He rubbed her back, and just let her cry, letting her get it all out. It took a few minutes before she lifted her head from his chest, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I just kinda threw all this on you,"She apologized.

Eli shook his head. "It's fine. Clare, right?"He asked.

She nodded. "Your Eli. Your in my English class."

"Yep, that would be me. Speaking of English, we should get back inside before we're late,"he pointed out. She nodded, and stood up from his lap, grabbing her bag. He stood and grabbed his stuff, walking inside with her, to Dawes' class.

Miss Dawes was passing out their latest work. Eli smirked. He got an A as usual. He tried not to roll his eyes when Clare complained about getting a C.

"Miss Dawes? There must be some kind of mistake. I've never gotten a did this happen?"Clare asked

"Well, your early assignments were divine. But, lately your writing has become... distant. Impersonal," Miss Dawes explained.

"I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary,"She defended.

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are - what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever."

"I'm not hiding."

"Then prove it. To your writing partner,"She looked to Eli.

"Me?"He asked, looking up from sharpie-ing his nails.

"Yeah. You. You write well, but your a little wordy. You and Clare will be editing each others work this semester."

"Great. That'll be fun,"Clare said above a whisper.

"We may have a very special partner-ship on our hands, people. Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes."

"Sylvia Plath killed herself... " Clare commented quietly. A few kids in the class laughed quietly, before Miss Dawes went on talking about their next assignment - letters.

* * *

**If you guys realized, Clare did the same thing as when she met Eli when she was young. It's imagery for how comfortable she feels around him. Both times she cried on someone she barley knew. Only difference is Clare didn't remember that she actually did know Eli. I may have my friend write _all _of Clare's essay, but I may also change it so that the letter is to KC instead of her parents. So tell me what you guys think! Parents or KC? After I get that answer, I'll do another update!**

**Thanks to everyone who read!  
**


	8. Update

**This is just an update.**

**I've been noticing one thing when I re-read my chapters before I write a new one,**

**and realize that some words are cut out.**

**ex: Chapter 7:**

"Miss Dawes? There must be some kind of mistake. I've never gotten a did this happen?"Clare asked

**When it was suppose to say:**

_"Miss Dawes? There must be some kind of mistake. I've never gotten a C before. How did this happen?"Clare asked._

**That's not _me _doing it. That's just fanfiction glitches, so I apologize about it. **

**If any of the cut-offs confuse you, all you have to do is review or message me and I'll let you know what it's suppose to be.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: The letter that's in this chapter was written by my friend who RPs Clare.  
**

**

* * *

**

(_Back then):_

Clare and Eli made plans to meet in Dawes class during lunch the next day so they could go over the papers. Clare had already read his letter, but wouldn't tell her who it was really to- Julia. Clare looked at Eli nervously as he took bites of his apple, reading her letter. "So? What do you think?" She asked, nervously.

"It's uh..."Eli started but Clare answered for him.

"Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole, and generally sloppy?"She asked

"The titles centered."He tried to make her feel better.

She let out a sigh. "Dawes is right. I have writers block."

"So don't hand it in?"

"And what? Tell her the dog ate my homework?"She asked sarcastically.

"or you could take off?"He suggested.

"You mean skip?"she asked.

"If you want to get official."He took another bite of his apple.

"It would give me time to write a way better assignment..."She thought allowed.

The bell rung. "Decision time."He weighed his hands in the air. "Stay or go?"He asked.

Clare thought for a second, then grabbed her paper from his desk, closed her lunch container, and grabbed her bag, walking to the door, as Eli watched her with a confused expression. "Well? Ya comin'?" She asked. Eli contemplated it for a few moments before putting his apple in his mouth, grabbing the rest of his stuff and walked with her to the door, opening the door that led outside, looking behind him for any teachers before looking behind him to see if there were any teachers, then darted out with her.

* * *

"I'm not riding in a hearse! The only 2 people who should ride in a hearse is a dead body and the driver that is transporting that dead body. Not two high-schoolers skipping class!"Clare protested when Eli told her they'd take Morty.

"Oh, so you'd rather walk to The Dot, and possibly have someone who knows you drive by and realize your skipping class then you get us both caught?"He asked. Clare sighed as she threw the door open to the hearse, and sat in the passengers side, looking displeased by this. Eli grinned and closed her door before going around, getting in the drivers side. "Don't hate on Morty. She is my baby,"Eli said, as he started Morty, taking a few times to get her to start.

"Morty? You named your ca-Hearse... Morty?"She asked in shock. Eli just grinned at her as he headed toward the dot.

Eli and Clare got coffee to go, and sat on a bench, on a side road, going over their previous papers.

"Wow.. skipping school to do work. That's a first."

"Do you have something else you want to do?"She asked.

He thought."I guess we skipped so that you could write a better paper,"he sighed.

"I don't know what to write about."She sighed as well.

"Something that.. pisses you off,"he said.

"besides my English partner?"She shot at him.

"Ouch!"He put his hand over his chest as if she hurt him. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"he asked.

"What happened between KC and me."

"Write about that, then,"he told her.

"I can't! It's personal."

He chuckled."You care too much about what people think... "He said.

Clare sighed. She remembered what happened when her and KC met and he thought the same thing. "_That_ is not true."

"Then prove it. Scream. At the top of your lungs,"he told her. Clare looked horrified. This wasn't singing in front of a bunch of high schoolers - This was screaming in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Fine,"she finally said and let out a weak "ahhhhh" that died down after a few seconds. Eli chuckled.

"That's the best you got?"he asked, teasingly. Clare was now set on showing him what she was made up. She stood up and looked down at him. He raised his brows, curious and waiting. She looked around her before letting out a blood curling scream. A few people looked at her oddly, some jumped, Eli made a few facial expressions and smiled innocently as a women passed by, looking at them.

"Your turn,"She said.

"Yeah... Not my style,"he said, and got up, starting to walk off. The two started playfully arguing if he'd do it or not, as Clare backed Eli into an electric pole. He grabbed her wrists trying to gain some power of the situation. They both stopped when they realized how close they were. They both leaned in, and their lips touched. Clare kissed him softly, and Eli was more than willing to return. When they pulled back, they looked at each other, before Eli let go of her wrists, holding his hands up. Clare backed up. Eli glanced down some and Clare sat back on the bench. Eli could keep the smirk from his lips as he spoke; "We should get back, before we end up skipping the rest of the day."

Clare giggled a little, and nodded. "Back to the limo of death,"She teased. Eli just rolled his eyes, and rose his brow at her, waiting for her to stand. She stood up, and walked with him back to the hearse, and got in.  
The ride back to the school was quiet- an awkward quiet. They didn't know what to say about the kiss. Once they got back to the school, Eli went around and opened the side door to Morty for her.  
"Such a gentlemen."She smiled as she got out, and snuck back into the school with him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"She asked as they stood in front of their lockers and the bell rang. Eli nodded, and waved as he went off to the rest of his classes.

Eli was at home, alone, and playing on his laptop. He decided to check who was on facerange IM. _Clare-E23._ Eli smirked. It was Clare. He decided to IM her. _'More public embarrassment tonight?'_ he could help but smirk at her reply._ 'Is that an invitation?'_she replied_. 'Do you want it to be?_' he sent, with a curious smile. He grinned._ 'Love to! Pick me up in an hour?' 'An hour? Eesh. How long does it take you to get ready?' _he teased._ 'if you keep teasing me, you'll spend your night alone (:' 'Alright. Alright. I'm done. See you in an hour.'_ he sent the final IM._ 'One thing before I go?'_ she asked. He let out a silent groan as he replied. _'yes, Ma'am?_' he asked. '_Do you know where I live?'_she asked. He thought for a minute and realized he didn't. '_good point_,'he replied, and wrote down her address after she sent it. '_see you in an hour, blue eyes_.' he smirked at his nickname for her.  
She logged out.  
Eli decided to take a shower, since he had the time. Once he got out, he blow-dried and straighten his hair, then pulled on a black long sleeve button up, rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, grabbed his gray vest, pulled on black skinnies and his boots, and lastly grabbed his headphones. He put on the little amount of eyeliner he wore, and grabbed his keys, checking the time; 10 minutes til he had to pick up Clare. It would give him time to find her house.

* * *

As he drove down the street, he saw the medium sized '23' near the door, and put Morty in park. He gout out and went to wait by the passenger side as he saw her come out. "Right on time,"she said.  
He just grinned at her. She was in a yellow tee shirt, and blue jeans with black flats. Her hair was curly like normal, as was her makeup. She held a gray cardigan in her arms as she walked down the stairs to him. He opened the passenger door. "Your Gothic chariot awakes, Madam." She giggled. More for the fact that her pen-name was 'Madam Degrassi'. She got in, and smiled at him as he closed the passenger side door, and went back around to the drivers side, opening the door, and got in. He turned down Marilyn Manson playing tainted love, that was blasting from the radio, as he put Morty back into drive.

They got coffee, and decided to sit out front of The Dot, to enjoy the night. Eli took a sip of his coffee

"Warning. Eli has coffee,"he teased.

"You had coffee earlier and you were fine,"She pointed out.

"Well, earlier, I was doing it to keep me awake, and get through _boring _school. But now it's night time and I'm awake,"he explained as he took another sip. Clare giggled, and then looked at him seriously.

"Eli, can I talk to you about something?"She asked. He put down his coffee and turned his attention.

"Yeah, of course,"he said.

"The kiss... earlier.. was bad. Not the kiss itself exactly, but... "She paused to think. "I don't want you to think I don't like you, Eli. Because I do. It's just... "She tried to think of how to explain things.

"You don't want to turn me in a rebound because you and KC just broke up, and your not completely over him." Even though he didn't phrase it like a question, she nodded.

"I just need a little bit to get over things. I don't want to act on these feels, and end up that I am using you as a rebound. I really don't want to think of things that way, but I am just being cautious," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. It's fine. I have to get use to the new area, and new school. We can just hang out as friends until we both get settled. If things end up just being the fact that you and KC broke up, that's fine."

She smile. "I really don't think that they're rebound feelings, but it'd be better to be safe, than end up hurting you. Where exactly did you move from?"She asked, curiously.

"Hamilton. I lived there a lot of my life. Was born in Ajax, and moved to Hamilton when I was about 4 or 5," he explained.

"Why did you move after so long?"she asked curiously as she took a sip of her coffee.

Eli looked down. "Some emotional trauma went on back in Hamilton. My parents were worried, and thought I needed a fresh start."He let out a soft sigh.

She knew he didn't want to say anything more. She took his hand, trying to calm him. She could see how upset he was, even though he was trying his best to hide it. Clare heard her phone go off. She grabbed her phone, and answered. "Hello? I went out with a friend. At the dot. Alright. Yeah. I'll be home soon. I love you too, mom."She hung up.

"Parents calling to ruin our fun?"he teased. She giggled a little and nodded.

"Sorry. We have class tomorrow though,"She pointed out as they finished their coffee, and stood up, heading back to Morty.

They were quiet again as Eli drove her home. He pulled up in front of her house and smiled. "Make sure you finish your essay. I'll proof it before class tomorrow. Just come to the class room during the lunch period like we did today, and I'll help,"he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"I'll see you, Tomorrow. Sleep well,"she said, and leaned over, kissing his cheek before she got out of the hearse, and went toward her house. Eli watched to make sure she got in okay, and once the door was closed, he drove home.

* * *

Eli and Clare were sitting in Dawes' class. Eli was sitting on the desk in front of Clare, facing her as he read her essay. "Wow. How did it feel to write this?"he asked.

"Good. Really good. It's everything I wanted to say,"she said just as the bell rang.

Miss Dawes entered. "Miss Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy. It's nice of you to join us today. Actually, I'm excited to hear your excuse for skipping last class. Let me guess - violent food poisoning?"she asked.

Eli smirked, and Clare spoke up. "Actually... We were both working on our assignments,"she said.

"Original, But it's not going to save you from detention."Clare's eyes widened. "Now I'd like to hear those assignments. Miss Edwards, why don't you go first?"She asked.

"Me?"She asked, horrified.

"Yeah. C'mon. We'll see if the assignment helped your writers block,"Dawes said and walked to the back of the class as Clare stood up with her paper, going to the front. She looked scared and nervous.

"_I was in too deep, and cared too much to realize it, but we weren't going to last, no matter how hard we tried to keep it together. You changed too much, what happened to the guy that had me embarrass myself in the cafeteria our grade nine year? Was that all just an act? did I do that to you? Or did she do it to you when she came? Whatever reason it was, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. _

_But the day she came and looked at you, I knew something was going to happen, especially when I saw how you looked at her, too. _

_I denied it, forced myself to think it was just you being a good guy, but no, that wasn't it at all. She decided that she was going to take you from me, and I guess you decided that you would let her. _  
_It hurts to remember what happened, but I guess that's what happens when a relationship ends the way we did. You basically cheated on me with her, and even through everything I don't hate you, and I occasionally still wish that we at least stayed doesn't matter now. You'll be happy with her, and I'm moving on. _I'm sorry.. There- there's more,"She started to stutter as she held back the tears.

Miss Dawes held up her hand. "No, it's alright. It's a good start. What's say you, Eli?"she asked.

Eli looked up at Dawes nervously. He considered making a comment about Clare's assignment instead of going up, but knew that Clare would kill him. Specially since she was already so upset. Clare walked over to her seat, and sat down as Eli stood up. He looked at the class before back at his paper, and let out a sigh before he started to read;

'_I'm sorry. I called you a slut, and other things that I didn't mean. I loved you with all my heart. Things were going great for a while, but I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Everything blew up. We said everything we wanted to say, even though we truly didn't. They say that names and words can't hurt you, but they really can. Specially coming from the ones we love. The things we said. The names we called each other. They were all a mistake._

_I didn't think things would end so badly. When I told you I didn't care what happened, didn't care what you did - it was just me upset. I beat myself over what happened for months, and I still do. _

_People tell me not to blame myself. They tell me that I didn't know it would happen. There was nothing I could have done. The truth was is that there was something I could have done. I could have kept my mouth shut. The look in your family's eyes at the funeral. Having to tell them what happened. Of course, your family was caring about it, and didn't blame me. They knew how hurt I was, and that I was already blaming myself. Izzy tried to help. She told me that she knew how much you loved me. but I will always have this guilt on me, knowing a few words less, and you'd still be alive. _

_I miss you, and I wish you could be here now.  
_

_It's almost been 2 years, and I keep telling myself that I need to get over you, but I can't. I don't even know if I ever will.' _he looked up with tears in his eyes, that were threatening to spill over. It was the same with a lot of the other classmates. Even Miss Dawes looked like she was ready to cry. Saved by the bell. before even Miss Dawes said anything, the bell rang. Miss Dawes made her way back to the front of the room, and rubbed his back, before he went back to grab his stuff.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. This was a really long chapter, but I'm sure you guys will be okay with that. I'm going to barley go by the story anymore. Clare doesn't go to Vegas Night with Fitz. Eli doesn't pull the whole 'I'm sorry I led you on' thing, but they do still have the argument because Eli won't explain things about what happened with Julia. Fitz may still tried to stab Eli, but I haven't decided yet. Review and let me know what you guys want in the next chapter!**


	10. If your confused about the story

**Okay, Since I've been getting a lot of reviews asking if Clare and Eli remember they knew each other when they re-meet, I'm just going to answer this in an update:**

The two of them lost contact, after Julia and Eli got back together. They spent the time with each other at the ski place, and then Clare stayed 2 weeks at Eli's over summer. They didn't talk after that. They re-met (in my story when KC broke up with Clare) and _Eli _remembers Clare, but she doesn't remember him. The first 2 chapters is Clare dreaming about when she went skiing in Maine, and remembered Eli. This is about the same time as in the new episodes of Degrassi. The dream was the first time she remembered. When she wakes up, she goes into her closet, and gets the ring that Eli gave her all the years ago. When Eli comes over, she pretty much tells him that she remembers him. Any other time that's from the past (With Julia, When they first meet, etc.) is all them remembering things. Prior to the story (_present time) _Clare doesn't remember but Eli does.

I'm not sure why he remembers and she doesn't, but that's something for you guys to think about.

I hope this helped explain things. If you have any more questions, send me a message or review and I'll either message you back, or add it to an A/N in my next chapter.

I also need to know what all you guys want to see in the new chapters. Do you want to see more of Clare dealing with KC? Want me to get Adam in there?

REQUESTS!

I love you all.


	11. Soooo sorry guys

**Hey Guys. I am SOOOO sorry. I ended up accidentally uploading the first chater to** if I never died **as chapter 9. I COMPLETELY lost the chapter 9 that I wrote up, which REALLY makes me mad, because I had 2 flash backs, and it was a long chapter. I'll do my best to re-write it soon. **


	12. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for this update. I lost this chapter and had to completely re-write it. This was inspired by a reviewer who said I should go more into Eli/Julia and Clare/KC so for the next few chapters there are going to be flash backs. Just be in mind, this is present day Clare and Eli having all these flash backs still(yes, that means there are flash backs of flash backs, weird. I know) but it won't be present day unless I address it as being so.**

* * *

Clare never got a chance to ask Eli who his letter was to. She was guessing that it was a sister, or a girlfriend, but she didn't know what happened. She figured she'd ask him about it after school but when she went to find Morty after school, the hearse was gone.

It had been a few days since Eli had come to school. Clare was starting to get worried. Finally she decided that there was only one way to find him. Adam.

After class on Friday, Clare cornered Adam at his locker, and took the issue of _The Goon _he was reading from his hands. "He-"Adam started to say, but Clare cut him off.

"Where is he?"He asked.

Adam reached for the comic, but Clare held it out of his reach. "Clare. Maybe you should just give him some space,"he said as he tried to get his comic back.

Clare back up with the comic, holding it by its binding, threatening to tear it. "His house. Where is it?"she asked.

Adam sighed. "You didn't hear it from me."He reached for the comic as Clare held it out, but she pulled back, making sure that he'd followed through. "It's not far from here,"he added, and she handed him the comic back

**(I shortened this scene so much from when I originally wrote it.)**

* * *

As Clare rode her bike to Eli's she became worried about getting hurt again. Memories of KC flowed to her. How he hurt her. How she thought she could trust him, but really he was just an average guy. She couldn't help but remember the first time they kissed when she thought of the kiss her and Eli shared a few days.

_Ever since Clare had found out about KC's criminal past they had been on the rocks. He would jump at everything she said. Connor tried to fix things, but it didn't help. Clare glared at KC leaning against the wall of the gym at the black and white dance. "Ugh. why is he such an idiot?"She asked her friend._

_Connor let out a sigh as he glanced at KC. "He's in like with you." As Connor said that, she realized how much KC meant to her, and how much he liked her. _

_"I need your help,"she said._

_Connor convinced KC that he needed a basketball. "I don't know why you need a basket ball at the dance,"KC said as he walked into the supply room. Connor closed the door and locked it. KC's look turned from confused to rage. "Connor!I can't believe he did this again."He tried to open the door, and hit it when it didn't budge._

_"No. This was all me,"Clare confessed. "I think.. I know why we fight so much."_

_"Oh, you got it all figured out, huh?"He snapped back._

_She looked down a little."We fight all the time... because... we're afraid if we stop... we'll do this.."she leaned up to kiss him, but he turned away. "Or maybe I got it all wrong."She went toward the door, but KC grabbed her arm.  
"No. You got it right,"he said. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed._

Clare didn't realize that she spent most the ride remembering the time. She looked around and realized she was almost there. When she found the house, and saw Morty, she parked her bike next to the hearse and walked up the few stairs, knocking on the door. She was nervous as she heard the door open. It was Eli.

"Dammit Adam, "Was the first thing he said when he saw who it was. "You found me. Congratulations."He walked down the stairs and leaned on Morty.

"You haven't been coming to school the past few days. I tried to e-mail you but you haven't answered. Are you okay?"she asked.

Eli looked down and sighed. "It's time we went for a drive,"he told her. She looked confused. He got in the drivers side without another word and she got in the passenger side.

* * *

They had been riding for a while. Eli stopped at a red light. Clare looked at him. "Are you going to tell me whats up?"she asked.

He let out a sigh. "I can't just be friends with you Clare... I like you too much." she almost smiled when she realized he wasn't smiling. "But I can't be with you. I don't deserve to... It's just... "He paused. "This is where I killed my girlfriend."

Clare's eyes widened, as she looked at Eli."Ex-excuse me?"she asked.

"Last year. We got in a fight. It got messy. I said things I shouldn't have... she was really upset. Took off on her bike in the middle of the night. Got hit by a car."He paused again.

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"Just like that. The closest person in my life was gone. Because of me." He kept his eyes on the light.

"I had no idea..."

"It's not fair." He looked at her "Why should I get to be happy?"he asked.

_Eli was laying on the couch, watching TV when he heard the doorbell. He got up and opened the door. Julia ran into his arms, crying into his chest. _

_"Julia?"he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her. He closed the door behind her, and led her into the living room, sat on the couch, and pulled her into his lap. She cried into his chest."Shh. Shh. What's wrong?"he asked._

_"I can't go back, Eli. I just can't."She cried._

_"Go back where? Jules, explain to me what happened,"he said as he held her, kissing her head._

_"I can't go back home. I won't be around my step-Mom anymore,"she said as she slowly tried to calm herself._

_"Why? What happened?"he asked._

_"Well... I was getting dressed to come see you, and she saw me in this, "she paused, motioning to her low cut black top, and short black and gray hustler skirt. "and I went to leave and she called me a slow, and to go change, and when I said that I wasn't changing, she told me to go back in my room, that I wasn't going anywhere, and that I wasn't allowed to see you. I'm so tired of her bitching at me, and trying to act like my real Mom, when she's not." She went back to crying into his chest._

_Eli understood. He knew that it wasn't about her Step-Mom. It was the fact she missed her actual Mom. Ever since her actual Mom died 2 years ago, Julia had been having a hard time letting Step-Mom in. Julia's parents got divorced before her Mom died. She died in a car accident. "You can stay with me. You know my parents would love to have you stay. Do you want me to go with you to your place to get some of your stuff?"He asked. _

_She nodded and sat up, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, but can I barrow something to wear? It's cooler out then expected." _

_He kissed her temple. "Of course. Let me get you something. Try to relax. Hold on,"he said. She stood up so he could get up. He got up, and walked into his room, grabbing a pair of his gray sweats, and black sweater. He handed them to her. She didn't care what he saw, he had seen it already. She took off her skirt, and pulled on his sweatpants and then took off her shirt, pulling on his sweater. _

_Eli took her hand, and walked with her to Morty. _

_Once they got to her place, he went around and opened her door. She paused and looked out the house, sighing. "I'll be right there with you,"he reassured her. She smiled lightly at him as she walked in, walking passed her Step Mom. She grabbed a bag, and stuff some cloths and her hygiene stuff in it, closing it and headed back out to Morty._

_"Where do you think your going?"her Step-Mom asked._

_"I'm going to stay with Eli,"she said._

_"Oh no your not. Your going to go back in your room, and Eli's going to go home,"she replied._

_"No I'm not. Your not my real Mother. You and my Dad aren't even really married! So you can't tell me what to do!"She yelled and stormed outside, pulling Eli with her, and slammed the door behind her._

* * *

**Again. Sorry this took so long. This goes a little more into Julia. There will be more flash backs in the next few chapters, but I will still keep their scenes. I won't have any actual present day for a while. Mostly just leading up to where they are, present day. Tell me what else you want to see with Clare and Eli. The Adam thing? Vegas night? TELL ME! **_  
_


	13. Chapter 10

**I'm going to start to slip this to a close. A few more flash backs. This is when they got together. I may do first date, and then I'll slip in all the stuff that goes down in Drop the world. I'm also finishing up mailman. I'll focus on If I never died a little after that, then work on my 2 one shots. One has to do with Adam, and the other one has to do with Bullfrog and Cece. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_(present day)_

Clare giggled as they remembered Eli telling her about Julia."I felt so bad after that,"she admited.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. You were just so convinced I was avoiding you because I didn't like you, but the kiss was partly my idea, too."He smiled at her in his arms, and kissed her head. "I would have done a million takes of the kiss if Adam wasn't there."

"You made up for it in the library of the school."She giggled and playfully punched his arm.

"You loved it,"he told her with a grin.

"I did."She smiled.

* * *

_(back then)_

Eli snuck up being Clare, peaking through a bookshelf at Simpson. "Hiding from the Po-po?"he asked, causing Clare to jump.

"Just looking for a book.."she said innocently.

"Saving the world one stink bomb at a time,"Eli teased remembering the stink bomb Clare set off that interrupted their exams, and a fight between Fitz, Adam and Eli. Clare glanced at him with a guilty look. "I knew it was you!"He exclaimed.

"I had to do something to keep Fitz from fighting Adam. One second more and he would have kicked Adam's butt,"She defended.

"I was the one he was going to kill!"He playfully argued.

Clare looked over as Simpson made his way into the library. "Simpson's coming! He knows I did it! I'm going to get expelled,"She panicked.

"Three days suspension mas. Only if you get caught,"Eli reassured her.  
"Maybe I should just confess. Throw myself in his mercy,"She suggested.

"Or let me handle it."Eli smirked and turned his attention to Mr Simpson. "Sir, I hate to be a rat, but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the sink bomb. Heard him bragging about it."

Simpson didn't looked convinced. He looked at Clare."Clare. Is this true?"He asked, seeming exhausted by the whole deal.

"Possibly..." she told him.

"Okay. I'll look into it,"he replied and left.

"Justice has been served,"Eli said as he turned to Clare.

"If Fitz finds out..."Clare started.

"_I'll handle it. _Now, let's talk about something more important about how you're going to _thank me_ for throwing Simpson off your scent."His famous crooked smirk appeared.

"What'd you have in mind?"She asked with a little smirk of her own.

"Oh.. I don't know... "He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, and looked shocked when he pulled back. "I have a french exam... " he told her.

"I think you just passed it..."She told him, still in shock. He smirked at her as he walked off, her watching til he was out of view.

* * *

Clare made her way toward Eli's locker as she saw him getting stuff out.

"How was your french exam?"she asked.

"Way too long..."He said, leaning down to kiss her again, but stopped when she took a breath in. His rose his brow in questioning.

"Does this mean I have a date to Vegas night?" she asked.

"Depends. Do I get a corsage?"he teased, wiggling his eye brows at her, and leaned in again. Fitz came up behind him and punched a longer, turning him around.

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office. Someone told him I set off the stink bomb,"he said, furiously.

"Me and my loose lips,"Eli teased.

Fitz pulled Eli into a headlock. "Not so lippy now. What's it take to get you out of a guys grill?" Fitz looked up when he saw a teacher looking their way and let him go."This isn't over,"he said before walking away.

"That dudes a menace. Someone needs to teach him a lesson,"Eli said.

"Cause that worked so well last time! Can't you two just kiss and make up?"Clare asked.

Eli looked at her with a sarcastic smile. "He's not really my type."

"I'm serious, Eli. Someone is going to get hurt,"She said, as he closed his locker.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared,"Eli explained for the Hundredth time.

"Or.. you could lay low with your girlfriend..."

"Twist my rubber arm, _Girlfriend." _he held out his hand to her, and when she took it, he put his arm around her, her arm around his waist as they made their way back to class.

* * *

_(present day) _

Clare giggled at the memory of when they finally became official.

"You still owe me that kiss by my locker,"Eli pointed out with a smirk. "I tried to kiss you once and you interrupted me. Tried a second time and Fitz did."he chuckled.

Clare giggled more. "Yeah, the only problem is now we get detention for it,"She commented.

Eli thought for a minute, then smiled at her. "Your with a detention. Specially since we'd both get it so I wouldn't be alone." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

**A/N: I know. there weren't any KC or Julia flashbacks. I'll probably go into KC and Clare's break up next chapter. This is pretty much a filter. This was one of my favorite Eclare episodes so I wanted to do it. If you have any ideas for Julia/Eli or KC/Clare, let me know! 3**


End file.
